Fallen
by Dobby123
Summary: Fallen from grace, fallen from heaven. I was forsaken and had my wings taken from me. I vow to never to go back to heaven. I will find myself a new identity. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1 And you are

**Here go another Angel fic, I promised a fan of mine.**

_**Prologue **_

_**It hurts. It hurts so much. I lost everything in a matter of two seconds. No warning, no nothing and it's all because I fell I him, I fell my mission, and I fell my parents. I was sentence to life on Earth until I regain my honor and earn my position back. It's not fair. I am an angel yes, but I'm not him. I'm not God; I can't perform miracles like he can. It's not fair. Stripped of my wings and not my powers, I was abandon. Forsaken by my friends, family, and God himself, I vowed not to ever return to Heaven and may I fall to Hell before I go back.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 And you are…

It was dark and I couldn't see I felt suffocated, and it was tight. Something was tight. It was warped around my body. I felt something tug and pull at my body like it was stretching. I heard something. It sounds like a voice. Two voices maybe more they sound frantic and almost mad.

I heard them saying something like… _You don't know if he's an enemy._

The other one said… _If he was an enemy or like us he would've been and attack us. _

The first one… _You don't know that._

The other… _I do too. Ibiki Morino, was with me on this mission and believe me he knows how to make a half conscious man spill his guts and you know it._

The first one… _So what was he able to get out of this?_

I was angry because I was referred as an it, instead of a human being. I tried to move, but I felt sluggish.

"Look he's waking up now. Since you doubt Ibiki ability so much, why don't you question him?" The other voice was harsh and cold now that I was able to put an emotion to voice. I felt nervous as I looked around. The room wasn't all that bright which I was thankful for because he didn't think his eyes was going to the strain well. Blinking a couple of times before I was able to see what was in front of me.

There were two people dressed in strange garments. They both had masks on there faces and one who had silver hair, was dressed in black what seemed to be armor that look kind of heavy on his small frame, he was also wearing a mask that seem to be a dog?

The other one was similar more or less and had a cloak on and a mask. Both mask had markings on it, but I assume it didn't have any special meaning.

"What are you," the man who was ridiculing me actually laughs.

"What should be who, but we can't tell you that, except we are looking for some answers. But if you're wondering we are what you would call ANBUs."  
I frowned, what's a ANBU. The look was evident since the two men exchanged looks.

"Have you ever heard of an ANBU?" The man with the cloak asked.

"No, that term is unfamiliar." I shook my head trying to remember something when it hit him. He doesn't know anything, not even his own name. Panic seemed to fill the air as the man with the cloak rushed to him.

"Is everything okay?" He started scanning me for some odd reason.

"I don't know I can't seem to recall anything." I tried I really tried to remember something, but all I got was white and blue.

"The only thing I can see is white, blue. That's all every time I close my eyes it's like I see something more."

The man with the cloak said, "Maybe that's what you need to do. Sleep. If you keep getting some kind of images maybe you can at least figure out your name."

I was confused, but I complied anyway. Before I went to sleep I asked their name.

The one in the cloak was Shemal, and the one in black was called Hound. They were strange names, but they assured him they were just code names. It was a way for them not to get tracked back when they're on mission

"Oh," was all I said after all I didn't understand.

Hound P.O.V

I was making a report. The Hokage was disturbed. The kid had to have been sixteen.

"He doesn't seem to be able to remember anything not even his own name. He says that when he close his eyes he get flashes of something."

The Hokage asked, "And that would be?"

"Color," the Hound said. The Hokage glared at the teen ANBU. He raised an eyebrow though unnoticed the Hokage got the picture.

"Colors," he was skeptic.

"He said he see different things each time he close his eyes so Shemal recommend he go to sleep. He might at least remember his name."

"I see, well I want you to explain the your mission all the way until this."

I sigh, to myself. This was going to long report.

Unknown P.O.V

Do what Shemal told me to do I went to sleep. When I did I heard somebody call my name. It was Alex and she was frantic, but me I was mad.

"Is it true?' She asked she looked out of breath, but I realize she was in her human form.

"Which one, the part of me being stripped of my wing unjustifiably or me vowing not to ever return to heaven?" I snarled. Alex backed up a bit.

"Why," she asked.

"Why it matter to you, the one time I need your help all of your help, nobody came to save me. I'm the one who save ya'll from falling towards hell or when heaven got invaded by demons or help with ya'll charges and save half of ya'll from becoming a fallen angel. And not once did I ask for anything in returned." I hissed. "And when I couldn't save my charged because I was attacked by demons none of you guys helped me and when I was on trial none of you came to help testify for me." I didn't notice that the whole room was breaking down in my anger.

Alex was crying. "I- I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Oh really," My eyes glowed dark purple the color for all falling angels. "Do you think I believe that? You didn't know. Every angel who sticks with each other for a long time knows what happen to their friends. How do you think I save you ass so many time?"

Alex burst into tears, I'm sorry I'm sorry.

"You think crying would make up for this? I'm band from heaven until I restore my honor and earn my position back. You think your tears are going to fix this? Do you? I'm done with you and I like I said I vow not to ever return to heaven."

* * *

When I woke up, I saw a man with scars covering his face a name came to me.

"Ibiki?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That would be me and you're the boy who appeared out of nowhere and fell in the sea. Finally figure out your name?"

I laugh he might have been scary looking, but he seem relatively nice. Maybe it's because he's not interrogating me.

"You're right," I jumped.

"Sorry, I got you water I didn't want to give you anything else other wise I'll get canned."

I stared, "No offense, but you don't looked like someone to be undermine."

He chuckles his voice deep and low, "You would think, but when it comes to health it safe to say I rank lower then a rock." We laugh.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

"Well the Hokage sent me to make sure you weren't traumatized or suffer any damage. So far, for somebody who went through you're taking this very well." He had look of admiration.

I shrug being modest, "I just figure there be not point in having a panic attack because nothing would get solve. Besides what would happen if I get my memories back?"

"Why did you remember something?" Ibiki asked leaning forward to take some notes.

"Enough to know that I was forsaken by my own people. Left to fiend my attackers off and are left with no memories and nameless." He growled out. "If I do get my memories back, I'm going by my new name and I'm not going back home."

Ibiki was smiling, "And you are…"

Brown eyes met with black eyes, "Umino Iruka."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Attention: Attention:**_

_**Here is my new story Fallen. I have not discarded my other stories mind you. **_

_**So as you can see this is my second Angel fic, since my last one went went well thanks to Balance-The-Moon-And-Stars. **_

_**Plenty love going to you.**_

_**Now last but certainly not least I'm going to do pair offs. It's up to you whether Iruka stays alone, with Ibiki, Kakashi, or a outside-character. **_

_**P.S. I'll put a poll for the pairs once I learn how to use a poll.**_

_**Thank you, **_

_**Fans**_


	2. Chapter 2 Starting a new life

Chapter 2 Starting a new life

When I woke up I was in a office. The place was warmed and it smelled of bitter coffee. I almost gagged. Sitting up I notice Ibiki never left his spot. I moved and Ibiki looked up.

"Don't tell me you've been working all night?"

Ibiki smiled and said, "I won't tell you."

I smirked, "Smartass. Although you can't stay cooped up in here forever. Do you ever leave?"

Ibiki shrug. I took it as sometimes.

"If you did do you have a private place to work at?"

Ibiki looked up from his files and asked, "What makes you think I work while I'm in my private place?"

I gave him a look, "You were working while you were giving me a tour." He looked at me before he smiled.

"Okay so maybe I do work while I'm in my private area."

"Which is not healthy."

"So maybe I should take a break." Ibiki closed his files and stretched. They were loud popping sounds that made me flinched in disgust and I asked him not to do that again.

* * *

The village was huge from where I was standing. Ibiki said something about being on top of a mountain called Hokage Monument. The faces of the village leaders are put there. He told me that the fourth die sealing the Kyubbi inside a baby boy. I remember that day. So many people lost some many good people. It was sad and even sadder when two parents died on their son birthday, Minato and Kushina. It was even sadder when they had to watch their son suffer. I helped as much as I could to make sure the kid didn't die. Even though death probably would've been best for the child, he was destined to do great things.

"Iruka," Ibiki called.

"Huh," Oh very intelligent.

"You've been out of it." Ibiki seemed worried.

"It's nothing," Iruka tried to ignore that tingling sensation he was feeling. It usually meant that another angel was around. I really hope this angel didn't screw something up. Memories along with other memories of Earth kept coming up. I really hope I don't meet up with co-workers otherwise they'll either laugh at me or pity me.

I ready to leave, but there was something about this aura that made me stay. Looked around for it, I could tell Ibiki was curious but he chose not to say anything.

"So it was true," I turned and saw my friend Izumo he was an Angel just like me until he and another friend of mines broke a rule and was sentence to spend 30 years on Earth, even when the time pasted they didn't come back. "They really did do this to you." I tried to smile, but when he hugged me I burst into tears. I lost my home, my family, and friends. He was the one I could truly count on. "I can't believe this would happen to you no fair trial. They just banish you all because you were attack. Did you really mean what you said?"

"Every word," I said vehemently. I cooled down I realize something. "30 years have past, you and Genma still haven't returned to heaven."

Izumo laugh, "Silly Rue-chan, we didn't break the rule because we were curious, we did it because we fell in love." The rule in heaven is not to ever sleep with humans, because that's how half human, half angels are born. Except there was a loop hole in this one as in Izumo and Genma slept with men, so technically they didn't break the rule, but they were punished anyway. Just like me heaven was failing in good judgment.

"So where's Genma?" I asked looking around. It was only Ibiki and he seemed to have been staring into space, then it hit me. We're talking about heaven so his mind is shut down until we stop. "How are we going to explain how we know each other?"

"We won't," Izumo said shaking his head. "You supposedly don't have any memories so if we tried to act like you got your memories back just by looking at me, too many question would be ask and we wouldn't have any answers. So you're the new civilian I've been hearing about it's nice to meet." Izumo stuck his hand out.

I smiled as Ibiki started to come around. "It's nice to meet you too. Can you tell me what you are?"

Izumo laugh, "I'm not a what, but it's more of what I do. I'm a ninja."

I gasp, "You are too?"

Izumo nodded. I was genuinely surprised too.

"What do you do?"

Izumo shrug, he always does that, so what ever he did, didn't either interest him or didn't interest his audience.

"I usually guard the gates and work in the mission room and I go on mission sometimes. Other then that I'm a chunin and I'm not that active. You understand that much right."

I smile, "Yes Ibiki-san told me a lot so I remember that." Izumo nodded.

"Well I'm late for my shift I better get going; oh by the way my name is Izumo."

"And my name is Iruka. Maybe next time we can hang out." I smiled it was nice to have my friends around at least they had a reason not to save me. But now I was going to move on with my life. However I was curious. "Hey Ibiki."

Ibiki stared at me. "How come you call me Ibiki when nobody else is around?"

"That's because if I call you your first name without any honorifics others would try to get ideas."

Ibiki snorted. When I think about it nobody would try to undermine his authority.

"Anyways even though I'm not in any assort of trouble, what are they going to do to me?"

"If you're not consider a threat they'll most likely make you a citizen here. You'll be watched and given a place to stay."

"Oh, but if I'm being watch nobody is going to want to hire me. I was found at the base of your enemy homeland. For all they can say I'm an enemy." Ibiki was surprise that I came up with that conclusion. Well he did say I was near their enemy when the found me, but I have no power they call chakra and I'm probably from some Island because of my skin tone or maybe I was born that way.

"Normally we would think so too, but you have no kind of knowledge on ninjas and that uncommon for people not to know. So we can't say you're a ninja and you have a little to literally no chakra at all so you can't be a ninja. You're a civilian and if you're being watch it's just for the safety of the village."

"Oh, but that still doesn't help with a job."

Ibiki snorted, "If you want a job so badly, why don't you work for me. I could always use somebody to help me with filing and cleaning you can be my assistant. If I need heavy lifting or things from high places I'll get an ANBU to do it."

"Thank you," I jumped on him, there was an embarrass cough, and Ibiki sent a menacing cough."

* * *

Ibiki P.O.V

I was standing next to Iruka making sure he doesn't have slip of the tongue. He is an outsider, but the others see him as a problem. For right now.

"So, as I was told you have no form of memories, except basic colors and the fact that your people have abandoned you. Right?"

Iruka nodded. I sighed inwardly. I wasn't use to being outside in the daylight hours for so long so I didn't want to be out here any longer.

I guess you could say that the underground is my home.

"Ibiki told me that you now call yourself, Umino Iruka, why is that?" The Hokage looked genuinely curious and he looked like he grew to kind of like him. Just like me.

"Not only could I remember my name or for where I came from, I knew I didn't want to be called my old name. It wouldn't be so great if I had my old name in my new life."  
"So what would happen if you got your memories back?"

"I wouldn't go to a place that left me to fiend for myself and I refused to go back only for it to happen again."

The Hokage smiled, "Well then in that case welcome to Konoha. This is your new home and I have a feeling you're going to enjoy your stay. I assigned you a small apartment now all you need is a job to keep it."

That was where I came in. "I offered him a job as an assistant for me. I always need all help around the office, so I asked him."

The Hokage frowned, but nodded, "Keep him a way from you interrogation and I'll approve."

"Of course Hokage-sama"

* * *

Iruka P.O.V

Ibiki had to go back to work so the ANBU called; Hound escorted me to my new home. I was giving enough money for clothes, food, and any other items furniture was already there, but I bought an extra futon just in cause I have company. Something told me I would.

"Ibiki-sama told me you were going to start your job next week at seven. Until then you'll have an escort."

I was irked at the fact I was going to be followed, I think hound knew too. "Will it be an ANBU?" Last thing I wanted was somebody with intimidating looks to follow me around.

"No it'll be a Junín?" I felt relieved because I wanted to make friends and not have people running away from me.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay here is my second chapter. I hope you like it. I got my poll up and now you can vote.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Making new friends

Chapter 3 Making new friends

The past three days were fun; I met a lot a new people including Genma and Izumo. Nobody was suspicious about how the three of became so close, they accepted it let it go. Almost ever other day we met up and had lunch and disgust something's that been happening on Earth.

"So you're telling me that there have been more people dying," I asked. It was a scary thought, people dying before there time. We know that only high-level angels and demons can do that with the order from there higher ups.

"Yeah, even though we were punish or job was to still deliver souls since we were down here. But every time we went on missions or were at home. People who were supposed to die maybe a week to a year later die like today or the next day."

Genma said, "But that's not even the strangest part about this." He was sucking on a needle called a senbon. "The strangest part about is that the people who die have different reason to die. Like sever burning or poison or some kind of accident. Not only do they die way too early they die the same death.

I gaped in surprised, "Is that even possible, that forcing to two things to happen as one. Should God already be informed about this?"

"He is and the caught the angel who did it," Genma said.

"Angel?"

"Yeah, you see what happened was that the angel had felled a mission just like you, except a lot different. But however the angel was punished and dropped a few positions, which that shouldn't been you or a write up in your file and been over-looked. Anyways, the angel was furious and the angel didn't hide it, but the angel didn't do anything, but fumed so nobody was prepared for what had happened next. This…"

"So is it possible that the angel done it again?" I asked I started to add the events up and was coming to a conclusion. I think.

Izumo shook his head, "No, what the Angel did was an ultimate crime he was dropped as far as hell would allow him."

I twitched, "They did take his angelic powers away did they?"

Izumo and Genma paled. "I don't know maybe."

I explode, "You mean to tell me that you guys drop an angel to hell with stripping its power? At this rate the angel can still get to heaven and steal all kinds of files. That angel can be the devil left hand man!"

I might not be apart of heaven anymore, but that didn't mean I wasn't pissed of by the shear stupidity of them.

"I'll go back to heaven and check the files," Genma said.

"No I can go back," Izumo said. "You got a mission coming up and it was planned too. If you drop yourself out of the equation it's no telling what might happen."

"Are you sure?" I asked although I don't know why I'm asking. It's not like I'm going back to heaven. Not even to its gates.

"Yeah, I'm sure, besides it only takes a couple of hours to a day. But it'll most likely be a couple of hours once I explain the situation."

"You do know who to go to, right?"

Izumo nodded, "The reapers and the time keepers." Izumo stretched his wings which was the color red and flew off. All angels have the same color wings which is white. But they changed if something happen like: Punish angels are red. Fallen angels are purple. Tainted angels are golden brown and hell angels are black. Also it haven't happen in years, half angels are clear blue.

"You think he'll be able to find the information we're looking for?' Genma asked.

I smirked, "You forget that Izumo is the fastest researcher in heaven. I only hope he has enough common sense to remember to check the date before he come back home."

We both laugh.

* * *

It has been a week since Izumo had left and only a few of us remembered his existence. Like his boyfriend Kotetsu and of course us.

"This is the office that I work in," Ibiki said showing cluttered office.

My mouth dropped. I couldn't see the floor anymore.

Sensing my distress, he coughs. "Sorry about that we have been quiet busy capturing missing Nins, deaths, and torture, mental too."

I sigh at the how long it's going to clean this all up, "Well," I said rolling up my sleeves. "I better get this all organizes, but what are you going to do."

"I have meetings and torture sessions, so I'll be gone most of the day. So do your best."

Or die trying. Was left hanging in the air.

* * *

I stared at the massive pile and thought, 'No way," will this ever get done. This happen in heaven once and instead of me using my own two hands, I had to succumb to my powers.

Looks like I have to do it again. Missing ninja files first and deaths. I used all my knowledge and started to put them in alphabetical order. I just close my eyes and recited the alphabets in my mind.

* * *

It was exhausting work and who knew files can be so heavy. After I restack and organize most of the files. I went to the library which was the filing room and put them up. I was only till then I realize I couldn't reach so of the file cabinets so I had to float to them.

I picked up different files and put them back into the file cabinets until I dropped a filed. Curious I looked in it.

"Koshibi Malian," I read to myself. That name sounds familiar. I read on until I got to the part of the description and flipped. I grabbed a bingo book from the self and flipped through it and so more. Deaths, he just kept killing people. All the deaths of the people were strange and different.

Genma! I ran out of the filing room startling a couple of ANBUs and leaped outside. Hopping from tree to tree I didn't care if anybody saw me.

Where could Genma be? I used my angel senses and home in on him in the east of the village and poofed there.

I landed on a roof. I saw Genma and called for him. He was startled out of his thoughts and ran to catch me after I had brilliant ideal and jumped off the roof.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled. I could hear his heart pounding even though I could've survived the fall they didn't which would've complicated things.

"Take a look at this." He looked at the bingo and gasp.

"I can't believe they, we missed this. Damn I'm so stupid."

"Don't take it out on yourself it's because their careless mistake that we're in this mess in the first place." I snarled. You be mad too, if you had to deal with the left over mistake. Originally we don't have to, but we pointed it out so we know what and who to look for. So it's our mess to clean up.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

At that time Izumo dropped down, "We don't do anything."

Genma and I gasped.

"He's a high-class criminal and heaven and hell guards are going to capture him."

"What?" Was the only smart comment me and Genma could come up with.

"They don't want us to get involved."

With that we left it at that. I mean what else could we do?

**

* * *

**

**Well here's the next chapter. I'm thinking I can't seem to fit a pair in this story, so any romance would probably be unintentional. Sorry, but I see what I can do.**


	4. Chapter 4 As well as enemies

Chapter 4 As well as enemies

It well over a month since I've been in Konoha. I made new friends as well as enemies. Apparently there are jealous people in the world of stupidity. His name is Mizuki and one of these days I'm going to kick his as.

Ibiki must've sense what I was thinking, "Unlike him, you're much bigger then him. Don't stoop to his level."

I puff my cheeks out and said like I would. But in up laughing.

"But honestly, he's getting on my last nerves. And don't you dare get mad at me if I turn around to hit him in that mouth of his."

Ibiki learned a few things about me. One of them being that I had a hit that measure, some women name Tsunade, the other never underestimate Umino Iruka.

"Yeah, I won't get mad, but I honestly think you should become a ninja. I saw how you held your own, when you were fight Genma. And I have to say, you did pretty well."

I pretended to be embarrass, "You think? I still got my butt kicked pretty hard."

Ibiki rolled his eyes, "If I saw correctly, it was Genma who had his ass handed to him."

I laughed, "Well don't be surprises if you find I can hold my own. I'm not that weak."

"I'll hold you to that."

I smiled.

………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Gen-chan," I greeted from the roof top I was own. "Fancy seeing you here." I was sitting on the rooftop of my apartment. Even thought it has only been two months since I've been working Ibiki made me take a couple of days off of work after fainting in the sunlight. I guess me being in the dark with my head down for so many hours, my head fogged up. It was so embarrassing.

"I heard about yesterday," Jeez at this rate the whole world will know about my incident.

I nodded.

"You need to be more careful," Genma chided.

"I know it was just a headache." Iruka said. "Besides it wasn't the first time I felt dizzy. Anyways there is nothing to worry about. I'll just make sure I take a break every now and then so it won't happen again."

Genma smiled, "I'll hold you to that."

………………………………………………………………………

Genma, Izumo, and I decided to hang out at a bar. It was going to be a men night out since they hardly hang with each other. However all things don't turn out as they hope.

Mizuki and his crew were there and Iruka wanted to leave, but Izumo said that would be what he wants you to do, so he can hang it over your head. So they all sat at a booth and waited to be served.

"Well, well, well," Mizuki came at their table. Izumo gripped my hands and Genma looked like he was ready to catch me if I jumped. "Ms. Fainter you're so weak. Can't handled being in the dark. Such a baby."

"I wasn't the one crying when somebody got slapped." I retorted.

Izumo and Genma snorted.

"Crying?"

"Yeah, you know, those clear liquid that fall from you eyes when ever upset or stress."

Mizuki hissed. Wow I never knew he was such a cat. I giggled and Mizuki punched me. It happened so fast nobody saw it coming.

The punch felt like a mosquito bite, so I wasn't bruising. But I was pissed.  
"Now why would you go and do something like that?" I wiped my mouth and grinned. "I never did anything to you. Do you like picking on weaker people?" Dark aura starting leaking out and it wasn't a good sign especially for an angel. Izumo and Genma grabbed me, but I was too fast.

Mizuki eyes widen as I caught him by the throat. "Not so strong aren't you. I'm a lot tougher than you think." I punched him in the stomach and threw him out the bar. I stared at his friends. "Gonna do something about it?" They scampered of.

Genma and Izumo frowned as I sat down. "What?"

"So did you remember something?" I got the message.

"Well I do remember being able to keep up with them." I pretend to think hard. "They were fast always disappearing, reappearing. Jumping and hanging from trees it wasn't normal for my people. I do remember something about my parents being something and I inherit it from my dad side at least the physical strength part." I frowned trying to remember more.

"Don't strain yourself. Just let it come to you." Izumo said patting my shoulders.  
"It doesn't matter. Anyways fun time is ruin I got to go report my memories to the Hokage now."

"Genma said no worries we'll wait for you."

I shook my head, "No this is the only time you guys been of enjoy yourself."

Genma look sad, "Find maybe next time."

……………………………………………………………………....

The day was tiresome. These files were about to get burned.

"Do it and you answer to the Hokage." Ibiki said and I growled.

"Fine, I'll go make tea. It's not my enemy."

May whatever god watching over her never make that happen. Ibiki prayed silently.

Ibiki P.O.V

I shuffled through some more paper and went through Iruka tiny, tiny file. So far he remembers who he was fighting when he lost his memories. Ninjas. So he's half a shinobi. That extremely rare there was only one person like that, but she died because the chakra tried to take over.

Iruka seemed to have survived it so all was good. Now if we can only track down his family members. W can get identification to see if he's from some kind of ninja family. From what with who. Maybe he and that girl are related. But I don't think they're related. The girl lived in the land of lightning.

He came from somewhere, but I think he's lying from where. I think he knows where he lives and not telling. He's denying his home because he was betrayed. Maybe he does remember maybe he don't. In his on time he'll tell us. Until then, we'll have to wait.

……………………………………………………………………....

Iruka P.O.V

Shit, I curse to myself. It's just keep on happening. More and more people are dying and we can't stop them. We can't prevent them from dying because somebody blocks our powers to reverse the effect. That meant we couldn't save all those people.

Koshibi Malian, he was here and he was going to try destroying Konoha people.

"Iruka," It was Genma and Izumo in battle gear. Genma had his Sebon and knives. Izumo had his sword and I had my chains and my hands. It glowed dark purple and increased in strength.

WE were about to fight a former angel, now turn demon. If the angels in heaven couldn't stop him. We will.

……………………………………………………………………....

**I'm thinking I should put this story on hold for a while. I need to get my priorities straight with these stories so I might stop and continue with, 'Sword Dancing with the Past or a new story. I'm not sure. **


	5. Chapter 5 And so it begins

Chapter 5 And so it begins

It all happened so fast. We all had to block everybody memories of us. We couldn't, well Izumo and Kotetsu couldn't afford to be known otherwise they'll get into even more trouble.

"Iruka we should really think this through." Izumo scanned the southern part of the village. "We can't literally jump into this."

"He's right," Genma said checking out the eastern part of the village.

"I know, but if we find him then maybe," Iruka was stump why the hell was he doing this in the first place.

"Why are you even going so far for heaven?" Iruka was startled to see Malian he had black wings which oddly enough suited him. "You were the best they had in heaven and they threw you out. Don't you want revenge?"

"For what," Iruka challenge.

"For throwing you out of heaven for one mistake that wasn't even yours."

"True and every time I think about it, I get real piss of."

"So why not get revenge?" He asked truly curious.

"For what, it's not going to change. It'll just give them all the more reason for them to throw me in hell."

"But what they did to you was unfair." Malian protest as dark energy emitted from his wings. Iruka made note of it.

"True and they didn't even bump me down a position." Malian eyes narrowed.

"What's that suppose to mean?"  
Iruka smirked, "What do you think?"

"What they did to me wasn't fair," Malian said.

"Wrong what they did to 'you' was entirely fair. YOU only got bump down a few position. You were lucky enough to be heard. I on the other hand wasn't even granted an audience. I was stripped on my honor, my pride, my dignity, and my respect because of something I had no control of, but you on the other hand killed a human and was dropped to hell."

"Still we are the same," he said. It was strange. Something was wrong with this picture. Of all the times I remember Malian he never been the leader type. He was a pitiful type. He couldn't defend himself unless somebody jump in which was usually Iruka. So he could be working under somebody, but who? By the time Iruka made that conclusion Genma and Raidou, Izumo and Kotetsu, and what surprise Iruka the most was that Ibiki and Kakashi was there too.

"Wha- how, Ibiki?" Iruka said looking at them all.

Izumo spoke, "We all sense you were in danger. How they did it is a mystery to me, moving on to subject at hand."

Iruka burst out and said, "Malian is working for somebody."

Everybody blinked at Iruka's obscured comment. "What?"  
Malian flinched when everybody stared at him. "And the meaning of Iruka's word dawn on them.

"What, but if he's not doing this, then who?"

Iruka eyes narrowed as it dawn on him, "I have a feeling who it is and it's somebody who's a little too power happy."

There was a gust of when and screams filled the air as people one by one started falling dead like a plague infested the village.

Everybody was watching as their comrades and families died by the dozen.

Iruka was pissed beyond.

"Come out," Iruka unraveled his chains and it became a sword. "Come out," Eyes were steady turning purple, but easily could've been mistaken as black. "Where ever you are. Don't worry I won't bite, much." He added as an after thought.

The laughter only grew louder. "Now I remember why I was so infatuated by you. You always put people in their places no matter how much they outrank you." A blood red, black body appeared behind Malian and beheaded him and nobody felt sorry for him. "You never cease to amaze me for you foolish courage. To think you would die first before you're every disrespected. Yohan," Mizuki appeared with a warm smile that was apparently reserved for him only. "It's nice to see you again."

"Renek," Iruka/Yohan snarled. He was the last person Iruka wanted to see. To think after Renek was exiled from heaven it was the last he had to love obsess male. "Why are you doing this?"

Mizuki/Renek, had a ghost of a smile. "Why, why am I doing this? Why am I doing this maybe to get revenge or maybe it's simply out of contempt. Who knows, but you need not worry. Yohan will you take my hand?"

Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Raidou, Kakashi, and Ibiki, eyes widen in shock and confusion, not understanding what was going on. They decided to kept quite knowing that if they said or did anything everybody would die.

Iruka growled, "Why are you still doing this? You know my answer and it is no. And it will always be no. I don't love Renek, I never did, I never will. Why can't you understand that?"

"I do, but if you give me a chance, I can make you happy."

Iruka shook his head; the angel was messed up in the head. He was derange thinking that he could get what he want with just simple words. It'd didn't work that way.

"Mizuki all you ever do "is" cause misery. Wherever you go you cause unhappiness, sadness, anger, pain, and that doesn't exclude me. You're a living breathing curse." Iruka laugh. "Didn't god tell you that?"

Mizuki flushed with anger. His powered amplified as his screams fill the village. "I'm not a curse. I don't want to be a curse. Why was I fated to be the barer of everybody pain. What about me? I want to be happy too. Nothing, nothing, I do can grant me any kind of happiness except you, why won't you accept my feelings."

"Because if you force your feelings on somebody, it'll never get through," Ibiki said without thinking.

Mizuki looked at Ibiki and growled. "You don't know how I feel."  
"I may not know how you feel, but I seen what happen to people like you. And this is the results." Ibiki spread his hands out towards the village. You could blood staining the village grounds. You could see children weeping for their parents and you could see parents weeping for their children's. There wasn't a dry eye in that place. "Don't see what you're doing. You trying to find happiness is destroying everybody else happiness."  
Mizuki looked at Iruka probably expecting to meet a cold look, but it was a warm one. One that he missed.

"Ibiki is right." Iruka stepped up to him. "You will find somebody who is going to make you happy as well as themselves, but if you keep this up. You'll never be truly happy."

Mizuki frowned. "You keep saying my happiness, but what about yours. You're a fallen angel and yet you're not angry. Yet you're not happy either. So…"

"I don't understand either. One part of me tells me to be angry and don't forgive them. Another tells me not to do anything I might regret. So I'm tied in between. But I'm choosing to move on, so I can be happy."

"I don't believe you." Iruka shrug. "You don't have to." Iruka appeared behind his back power at large and Izumo and Genma were in position. "Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way. "You can one, reverse the effect that you inflicted at on your targets or we'll force you to do it and kill you later. What is you answer?

……………………………………………………………………....

**Well it has been a while but I got to it. The last chapter will be up in a little while so be patient. **


	6. Chapter 6 A journey to a new life

Chapter 6 A journey to a new life

The stand off between Iruka, Izumo, Genma, and Mizuki was long. The longer they waited the more people died, but Iruka wasn't going to kill somebody with giving them a chance, because if he didn't he wouldn't be no different then the people in heaven.

"Mizuki, last chance," Iruka warned.

Mizuki growled, "Here, you can have the damn scroll. The way to life the curse is there."

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked suspiciously.

Mizuki nodded defeated.

"Izumo," Iruka tossed the scroll and stared at Mizuki. "You made the right choice."

Mizuki said bitterly, "What does it matters anyway?"

Everybody stared.

"It's not like I'll find any sort of love for myself. It's hopeless."

"And that's why you're here in the first, you're not even trying, you're just moping about not finding somebody to love you. You're taking the hope away from yourself."

Everybody stared at Ibiki.

"It's true, just take your time and search, for your love one," Iruka said. He didn't know why he was giving love advice, but the mess was almost over.

"But-," Mizuki shut up and looked at the blood bath below him.

Iruka followed his gazed and smirked, "Tsubaki is her name, but you can't have her, the way you are now."

Mizuki shot him a surprise look. "You're not denying me of her?"

Iruka shrug, "I can't decide for her."

"Do you think I can win her over?"

"Maybe."

"But what if I fail?"

"Then try again?"

"If I try again?"

"You might succeed. Plan and simple."

* * *

"So you're telling me-us," Kakashi pointed towards himself, Ibiki, and Raidou. "That everything is going to go back to normal like nothing even happened?"

"Yep that just about it," Iruka said hiding the ache in his chest.

Ibiki eyes narrowed, "There is more to this isn't it. There is no way you can erased everybody memories without paying the price. What is it?"

"We'll be erased from everybody's memories," Iruka said solemnly.

"You can't," Ibiki, Raidou, Kakashi, and Kotetsu burst out.  
"We have too," Izumo said.

"We can't leave this as it is," Genma said.

"It's not like we won't see you guys again," Iruka said trying to cheer them up.

"But it won't be the same," Kakashi said.

"It's alright, as we always say, 'It's for the best."

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

A group of men and women were talking about the events.

"I still can't believe all that blood didn't belong to a single villager much less an animal," one said.

"Tell me about all I know I woke to the smell of fire in my house and not a single was on much less burn."

"Creepy."

A man who was hidden in the shadows needle glowed in the dim light. He stepped outside and viewed the village.

"Wow it looks like nothing even happened," Genma said.

"Tell me about it," It was Raidou.

"It was a strange mishap and it looks like it's going to stay a mystery."

Raidou grinned, "Don't tell you forgot what happened Gen-chan."

Genma laugh, "I should've guessed you were always a little thick headed."

"Hey," Raidou said defending himself.

"Just shut up," Genma said rolling his eyes.

* * *

"You think Genma and Raidou are together now?" Kotetsu asked.

"Izumo chomped on his pocky stick and nodded, "Most def."

"Hm, so our memories weren't erased completely, why was that?"

Izumo flipped a page in his book, "Since Iruka took down Mizuki and Genma and I reversed the effect of the curse placed on the village. He rewarded us by letting you guys keep your memories it was just up to you guys to shake off the affect."

"Really now, what about Kakashi and Ibiki," Kotetsu asked worriedly.

Izumo shrug. Iruka could handle it himself.

* * *

Iruka and Ibiki were relaxing in the den aka the ANBU office. The two was talking about anything and nothing.

"Are you going to find Kakashi and accept his date?"

Iruka stared at the ceiling, "Nope."  
"Why not?"

"Because I don't like him that way."

"Liar."

"Oh ouch you wound me," Iruka pouted.

"You'll live," Iruka snorted.

"Still though, you should give him a chance."  
"I suppose so, seeing how I'm not exactly anywhere."

"No duh, you need a little bit of happiness too."

"I guess so," Iruka said smiling.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

Iruka turned around and said, "Starting a family." Ibiki dropped his coffee at the bold statement.

It just goes to show that nobodies slacking off in taking a step in another direction.

* * *

**And there you have the last chapter maybe. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Read, review, P.M me, request too. **

**See ya.**


End file.
